dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dr. Nygma 1048 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 23:42, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude welcome to the wiki if you need inspiration which you wont seeing how your a genius and all but just so check out some pagesnby myself,Dr.Nygma,Gary the gadget dude,TheCannon and EM. --Red Average (talk) 20:57, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty--Red Average (talk) 06:34, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Love the timeline bro dont mind if we can go on chat do you--Red Average (talk) 16:26, October 3, 2013 (UTC) No problem--Red Average (talk) 16:48, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Same here --Red Average (talk) 18:50, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I think your films are great so far. Could you check out mine, and say what you think of them on the blog I created for the purpose of people leaving reviews of my films. So far, there is Batman: Gotham Guardian, Man of Tomorrow, Green Lantern: Blood and Rage, Wonder Woman: Warrior, and Flash. I'm working on Batman: Gotham Uprising and will finish it soon. Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 19:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC)Nygma You active--Red Average (talk) 19:35, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright--Red Average (talk) 15:01, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up --Red Average (talk) 12:48, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks--Red Average (talk) 14:04, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I dont mind--Red Average (talk) 16:56, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Well yes i would make my own but i dont know how to make templates--Red Average (talk) 08:32, November 16, 2013 (UTC) OkRed Average (talk) 13:34, November 16, 2013 (UTC) How do you make a template--Red Average (talk) 13:39, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok--Red Average (talk) 13:50, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks--Red Average (talk) 14:32, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I have a idea for me and you --Red Average (talk) 17:05, November 16, 2013 (UTC) You make a character template like the location and we use it i would make my own but i dont know how and if you do i will repay you in anyway.--Red Average (talk) 21:57, November 16, 2013 (UTC) The One i made doesn't work and can i use your Central City pic cause their are no good ones on the internet besides that one --Red Average (talk) 15:00, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright Fair Enough and when my Template for Characters dosent work so if you could check it and see of its all correct that would help a million.--Red Average (talk) 15:05, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Im on a ipad aswell--Red Average (talk) 15:10, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok--Red Average (talk) 15:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks--Red Average (talk) 21:58, November 18, 2013 (UTC) You dont mind if i use your Character Template cause mine just won't work. Thanks--Red Average (talk) 22:02, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Cheers--Red Average (talk) 22:24, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me set this wiki up http://justice-league.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Wiki--[[User:Red Average|Red Average]] (talk) 22:54, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok--Red Average (talk) 23:28, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Not really but i like Redverse Redverse,Doomverse and Garyverse yes i like it.--Red Average (talk) 19:23, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to make a new universe so i would have 2 but it wouldn't let me call it Redverse i tried RedVerse didn't like it so I'm gonna do, Averageverse.--Red Average (talk) 23:32, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks--Red Average (talk) 23:55, November 28, 2013 (UTC) You know in you GL film when the ring hovers over Clark Kent.Red Average (talk) 13:28, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I got the same Superman from a Fan Cast and can i use the green lantern ring hovering over Clark Kent but replace Kent with Barry Allen and can you look at Redverse: The Batman: Caped Crusader--Red Average (talk) 16:32, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Bruce isn't Poor, his money was divided to WayneTech and Wayne Industries now owned by Mr. Davenport. True--Red Average (talk) 16:44, November 30, 2013 (UTC) How could I incorporate Anarky into the storyRed Average (talk) 16:48, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok--Red Average (talk) 17:03, November 30, 2013 (UTC) You should join Marvel Movies Fanon Wiki. If your DC Movies are awesome lets see your Marvel ones.--Red Average (talk) 18:15, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Im horrible at casting as well i just use fan casts on Comic Book Movie.--Red Average (talk) 19:51, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up.--The Ghost Whisperer 15:56, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Im thinking about making another cinematic universe but I don't know what to call it. Another Universe I actually made DC Cinematic Universe (Red Average) but thinks for the option.--The Ghost Whisperer 13:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Im sorry, i don't understand.The Ghost Whisperer 17:26, December 23, 2013 (UTC) The actors ate all different, yes i based it of yours but the actors are all diffrent.The Ghost Whisperer 17:30, December 23, 2013 (UTC) No like i said before I admit to basing it off yours.17:32, December 23, 2013 (UTC) You do realise that i used the actual comic characters and not your actors.The Ghost Whisperer 17:36, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I changed some and to make sure you didn't make them up I typed in Phantom Zone went on DC Database and found a list of prisoners where all your characters were.The Ghost Whisperer 17:43, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I never said you did--The Ghost Whisperer 18:16, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I just wanna say sorry for copying your LSoK cast to use for my MoS cast so if you could forgive me.The Ghost Whisperer 09:25, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you I appreciate it.Mynameiskeithstone (talk) 22:15, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Do you prefer to make the films in order or just any film anytime because for the DC Cinematic Universe I don't know if i should begin my Aquaman film or wait till all the previous Movies are done.The Avenger. I didnt catch that message Mr. Anderson. I understand, Is that what you did make any movie when you felt like it.Aquaman. Aquaman I need help with my Aquaman movie. Its not working out like I want it to, and I was wondering if you could give me some suggestions for how to fix the plot. Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 16:19, December 29, 2013 (UTC)Nygma Thats what ive been doing i made batman but didnt start the plot until MoS was done. Now im tackling Batman and Flash at the same time.Red Average Thanks Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 21:30, December 29, 2013 (UTC)Nygma Basically, I want it to be about Aquaman becoming king, while dealing with Orm and Mana trying to gain revenge on him. The ending got kind of muddled, and I wasn't sure how to introduce Garth. I think I might rewrite the whole invasion part. Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 15:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Nyma Your a Admin. Well Done and Good Luck.Red Average but you can call me Red. Who is a good actor for Adam Strange. Red Average. Of Course.The Ghost Whisperer 18:17, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Should I start Redverse back I asked Dr. Nygma to delete it becuase I had too many film universe but if I make Redverse I have 2 and when I finish one I will movie onto The Batman Film Series. What do you mean Reason. Well It wont. Batman will have to become Batman and Superman will already be SupermanThe Ghost Whisperer 23:43, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Should I make Bruce Batman already or make him become Batman The Ghost Whisperer 17:01, January 22, 2014 (UTC) I have two stories but not sure which one to pick, One has Bruce become Batman and One introduces Tim Drake.The Ghost Whisperer 18:19, January 22, 2014 (UTC). Cant think of a good actor for Dick Grayson/Robin The Ghost Whisperer 21:51, January 22, 2014 (UTC). Between 16 and 19 Red. Has the badge where it shows you how many days your active gone down to one.The Ghost Whisperer 23:54, April 10, 2014 (UTC). Was it the 365 badge. OkThe Ghost Whisperer 09:09, April 11, 2014 (UTC). Do you think it is a good idea to create a new Cinematic Universe, One that I swear I actually will stick with up until the end.Red Average. Thanks, Always getting that wrong. Congratulations on becoming a Wikia Star. Red Average 06:33, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Admin How do you do it, You come here and around 2 months your Admin. I've been here for over a year and nothing Admin How do you do it, You come here and around 2 months your Admin. I've been here for over a year and nothing, Their are 3 Admins here 2 are inactive and one is you. Ok. Red Average 19:17, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Return Are you returning because I wanna read the rest of your movies. Return Are you returning because I wanna read the rest of your movies. Red Average 10:10, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see. Real life comes before Wiki life. Red Average 12:25, July 25, 2014 (UTC). Where are you gonna come back? 19:41, March 11, 2015 (UTC) The Community DC Movie Universe Well Doomlurker I see you are making an Aquaman movie. Mind if you make an Superman movie too. Coolot1 (talk) 17:52, May 17, 2015 (UTC Wow! Black Manta seems like a good villian. Also do you mind about making the Justice Leudge. Coolot1 (talk) 18:13, May 17, 2015 (UTC)